after effects the backstory
by ShAdOw-SkILL
Summary: a story which takes over from the game final fantasy 7


The backstory to After-effects  
  
and character biographies  
  
For those who havn't played final fantasy 7 or for those fans who want to refresh their memories.  
  
The story begins with a big industrial city which is run by a corporation called Shinra .inc, throughout this city there are eight mako reactors, each reactor is situated in its own area, eg: No1 reactor is in sector 1, all the well off citizens, the shinra headquaters and the reactors live on a 'plate' suspended by eight gigantic pillars again one in each section, the pillar is in the slums below the 'plate' where the poor, ordinary people of Midgar live.  
  
A small rebel group called Avalanche (who's headquaters are in sector 7 in Tifa's 7th heaven, an ordinary bar) blow up the No1 reactor in a bid to slow and eventually stop the Shinra company from taking the 'mako' energy from the planet, this 'mako' energy is the reason for life it is something called the lifestream, to explain this it is better to say that when someone dies they release this 'mako' energy which goes back into the planet then creates life somewhere else and this cycle continues constantly, by taking this 'mako' energy it is killing the planet and all who live on it slowly.  
  
Our main character Cloud Strife, a former member of Shinra's own elite combat force called, Soldier was hired by Avalanche to help with the bombing of the 'mako' reactor, and joins the struggle for the life of the planet along with Avalanche and the other people he meets on his quest. Shinra try to crush the rebellion and succeed in killing Biggs, Wedge and Jessie (three members of Avalanche) when they blow up the pillar which holds the plate above sector 7, Cloud and his friends escape, but Aeris is kidnapped and taken to Shinra HQ.  
  
Cloud and his allies on their quest to save the planet they conquer many evils such as bringing down the Shinra corporation, Stopping a meteorite summoned by the evil Sephiroth, and most importantly killing Sephiroth, all in a weeks work for our heroes? but unfortunatly it is not over yet, far from it evil still lurks on the planet, Cloud must yet again pick up his sword and fight on the side of good, if he is to truly lay Aeris (a humble flower girl who accompanies Cloud on his travels, she alone had the power to stop the meteor from destroying the planet, but while praying for the spell to stop the meteor she was killed by Sephiroth) to rest.  
  
Cloud has a new mission which is important to him alone to complete, he may need some help from his friends, as once again he embarks on a dangerous quest........  
  
Character biographies  
  
A little infomation on the characters  
  
Cloud Strife  
  
Job - Mecenary (Ex-member of Shinra's elite combat force: Soldier)  
  
Age - 21  
  
Weapon - Buster Sword  
  
Birthplace - Nibelheim  
  
A soldier for hire who gets caught up in Avalanche's bid to save the planet, his Buster Sword can cut nearly anything in half. While fighting to save the planet Cloud had a side mission which was to find himself and who he really is, Throughout his journey he learns that his memories aren't his own and he has confused his memories with another member of soldier called Zack.  
  
Aeris Gainsborough  
  
Job - Flower girl  
  
Age - 22  
  
Birthplace - unknown  
  
Aeris met Cloud while she was tending flowers in a church and he crashed through the roof, luckily he wasn't badly hurt because he landed on the flowers, intrigued by his story and what he was fighting for she joins him in his quest to save the planet, Aeris held an unimiginable magic power, but along her journey she was more intrested in the love triangle between herself, Cloud and Tifa. Sadly Aeris is killed by Sephiroth while summoning powerful magic called Holy.  
  
Tifa Lockheart  
  
Job - Bar owner + hostess of Tifa's 7th Heaven also an Avalanch member  
  
Age - 20  
  
Weapon - body (martial arts)  
  
Birthplace - Nibelheim  
  
Tifa's as tough as they come her fists can destroy almost anything, Cloud and Tifa were Childhood friends and she has strong feelings for him but she has never before admitted it.  
  
Barret Wallace  
  
Job - Leader/Founder of Avalanche  
  
Age - 35  
  
Weapon - Gun grafted on to his right arm  
  
Birthplace - Coral Village  
  
Leader of Avalanche (which the base was formerly at Tifa's 7th Heaven).  
  
Avalanche fight Shinra Inc. Barret holds a grudge against Shinra Inc. because his home town was burnt to the ground his wife and friends died, and Barret was blamed by the community which was left of his village for the fire, Barret's good friend Dyne was also killed by Shinra soldier's.  
  
Barret looks after his young daughter Marlene.  
  
Red XIII or Nanaki  
  
Age - 45  
  
Weapon - fangs - claws  
  
Birthplace - Cosmo Canyon  
  
Not much is known about Red XIII he is a very knowledgeble beast although he is still young, maybe more will be revealed about this enigma.  
  
Cid Highwind  
  
Job - Pilot  
  
Age -32  
  
Weapon - Spear  
  
Birthplace - Unknown  
  
Cid had ambitions to fly into space, Shinra granted him this chance then scraped the space program and crushed his dream, leaving him a vendetta against Shinra.  
  
Cid is the best known pilot, he can fly or drive anything it doesnt matter if its in the air, on the ground or even in the sea, he is a real character and can always come up with something to say to break the tension or to sum up a situation.  
  
Sephiroth  
  
Job - Top ranking officer of Shinra's elite combat force Soldier.  
  
Age - Unknown  
  
Weapon - Mausume (long thin sword)  
  
Birthplace - Unknown  
  
The best member of Soldier ever, his customized sword is extremly destructive and can only be used by him.  
  
Sephiroth dissapeared on a routine field mission some time ago when he was with Cloud, Zack and Tifa, no body knew his whereabouts or if he was still alive, years later he reappeared, but Cloud and the group Avalanche put an end to his evil ways and his life.  
  
Yuffie Kisaragi  
  
Job - Materia Hunter, Theif, Ninja  
  
Age - 16  
  
Weapon - Knife, Boomerang, Shurkin  
  
Birthplace - Wutai village  
  
Little is known about Yuffie she keeps herself to herself although when she does talk it seems arrogant,   
  
nonetheless an excellent fighter, but as her trade is a thief she isn't totally trustworthy.  
  
Cait Sith  
  
Job - Toysaurus  
  
Age - Unknown  
  
Birthplace - Unknown  
  
A toy produced by Shinra Inc. Cait Sith is a robot and is unreliable, but he does enjoy fortune telling little more is known about this robot or who controls it.  
  
Vincent Valentine  
  
Job - Unemployed  
  
Age - 27  
  
Weapon - Gun  
  
Birthplace - Unknown  
  
A mysterious man, his past connection with Shinra is what pushes him to join Cloud and the others.  
  
The turks (part of Shinra)  
  
Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng  
  
Reno, Rude and Elena just follow orders given to them by Tseng (Leader of The Turks) or Shinra bosses, but now Shinra are gone and The Turks have no cause, they decide that they must have revenge on Cloud and his friends for destroying Shinra, they have now turned into a freelance secretive terrorist group who will do whatever job needs to be done aslong as the price is right.  
  
Zack  
  
Zack is Clouds friend and a former member of soldier, Zack and Cloud are almost identical in every way except that Zack has black hair and Cloud has blonde hair. 


End file.
